


Turmoil & Heartbreak

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie and Serena's world comes crashing down, but will their marriage survive.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Kudos: 18





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not be offended by the storyline.

Bernie and Serena have been married for nine months, Serena hadn't been feeling well for a while and Bernie looked after her.

After a couple of days (without any change), Bernie calls their GP and books Serena an appointment; "Hi, it's Berenice Wolfe. I am calling for my wife, Serena, she has been really poorly and she isn't getting better. I was wondering if I can make her an appointment." She said as the receptionist took the details.

"We have just had a cancellation this morning, and we have available appointment for this afternoon." She said as Bernie took the appointment.

"Yes, thank you that will be ok." Bernie replied as she stroked Serena's cheek. After hanging up, Bernie kissed her wife's cheek.

Serena only wanted Bernie, after a while she reached out her arms and Bernie helped her up, before sitting on the sofa. She helps Serena to climb into her arms and get comfortable, Serena rested her bum on my lap.

I kissed her forehead gently as she fell asleep in my arms, Serena hadn't been sleeping much and she became very groggy as she wanted to sleep through the night.

As I rubbed her back, I moved her hair a little and just held her close. We had no idea what was wrong with Serena, we only knew that she was poorly and her behaviour had changed. Serena became clingy to me, she hated it when I would leave her alone, even though she knew I would be right back.

At first, it bother me (with the clingyness), but I quickly sense that something wasn't right with Serena (as she is normally independent) but she became very reliant on me and depented on me.

*In sickness and in health.* Were the vows that I took on our wedding day, Serena was my world now and my family. I was determined to be here for her, no matter how long it took for her to get better.


	2. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena's world comes crashing down.

I helped Serena to the car, she lent on me as she felt dizzy. I locked up the house and then I drove us to the doctors, I looked over at my wife and she wasn't any better. My heart sank completely, I hated to see my wife in pain.

After the ten minute drive, I pulled up at the doctors and I helped Serena inside. The doctor took one look at Serena and he grabbed his phone; "Yes, this is Doctor Norwhiz, I need an ambulance here right now." He said, as Serena collapsed in my arms. He walked over to me and told me what was wrong, "I'm sorry, but she has cancer. I'm suspecting a brain tumour, has she been sick?" He asked me as my heart broke and our world had just come crashing down, "Yes, she won't eat or drink." I responded as Serena went floppy in my arms.

"No come on baby, I'm here, I'm right here baby." I said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, just then the paramedics came in and put an oxygen mask on Serena's face. I went to the hospital with Serena and I held her hand (willing her to survive). A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital and Serena was quickly rushed away, and I just broke down crying. All sorts of thoughts were swimming in my head, my wife had cancer and the fear of losing her to that monster, was truly heart-breaking.

I curled up into a ball, I just wanted my wife to be ok. Two hours later, the doctor came in to see me; "Mrs Wolfe?" He said as he gently shook me awake, I woke up and saw him, my first (and only) thought was Serena; "How is she?" I replied, he took a deep breath inwards before replying to me; "I'm afraid that Serena had two brain tumours and one of them had ruptured. Now I can safely say, that both brain tumours were successfully removed and Serena will need a lot of chemotherapy. From time to time, she may need Radiotherapy for her brain." I was shocked, "What are the side affects doctor to the treatment?" I asked him.

"Tiredness, Hair loss, Feeling sick, Problems eating and drinking, Diarrhoea, Stiff joints and muscles. So you will need to mash everything up for her, also there will be incontinence issues as she will lose voluntary control over her bladder." He explained as I nodded, then I spoke; "May I see her please? She needs me." He looked sympathetically at me, "Of course, she is in coma but she can hear you. It will hopefully be for two days and then she will wake up, as for her treatment, we can start it when you ask us too." He said as I hadn't thought about it, "Me!" I responded. "Yes, Serena has listed you as her next of kin." He replied, as I agreed, "Ok, then please start it." I said as we entered into Serena's private room.

The doctor left me alone with Serena, I kissed her forehead and then I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into her. I cried silently as I wanted my wife to be ok and to pull through it, I fell asleep holding her hand and I never left her side.


	3. The Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena starts her treatment, but soon becomes groggy and more clingy to Bernie.

After Serena had woken up from her coma, she started her treatment. The doctors allowed me to continue the treatment at home as Serena was becoming hostile towards them, she only trusted me and when she had a violent outburst, I ran straight to her and calmed her down; "I'm sorry Bernie." Serena said, breaking down in my arms, and I kissed her cheek; "Shush it's ok baby, I'm right here. I won't leave you baby, your safe baby." I said to her as I rocked her.

It had been two weeks since we came home, and Serena did nothing but sleep. She liked it when I would hold her in my arms and rock her, she often sucked on her thumb (for comfort). Whenever she was sleep, I would leave her on the sofa and then go to do her dinner. As the doctor suggested, I mashed up her food to make it easier for her. Though she could only managed a couple of spoons, I wouldn't force her to eat anymore.

It was tough on me, but I stuck to it, and every two days, Serena had radiotherapy. After every session, she became groggy and really tired, again she only wanted me to hold her. I kept this (Cancer battle) from my parents as I didn't want any outside interference at all. I was here for Serena, and she didn't want anyone else but me. There was some incontinence, so I put a nappy on Serena. She didn't like it at first as she felt so defiled by it, I explained to her why and she just accepted it.

As for hot drinks, I would make them and place them into baby bottles, as that was easier for Serena. She couldn't hold a cup for long, so to prevent burns, I did it that way and it was working. However, I kept the doctor updated on the progress, and he asked to keep things as they were as they were helping Serena massively. A couple of days later, it was time for another Radiotherapy treatment and Serena wasn't pleased about it. She kicked off, as she knew what was happening and I calmed her down instantly, we were both scared and I promised her, that I was right there with her (all the way).

After the session had been done, I immediately drove us home and then got Serena settle on the sofa. I stroked her hair and sang to her, this soothed her and was she happy. She fell asleep and I kissed her cheek, afterwards, I went and got a quick shower. I slipped into some clean shorts and a vest top, then I returned downstairs to Serena, she was still sleeping peacefully and I picked her up, which she woke up; "Bernie." She said as I smiled, "Shush baby, it's ok go back to sleep." I replied, with that she fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep too.


	4. Serena Wins The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good news all around.
> 
> This is short story, as it was a short roleplay story from a while back. Enjoy.

Six months later:

I woke up one morning to find that Serena was gone, I quickly shot up and put my dressing gown on. Sprinting downstairs, I saw Serena coming out of the kitchen and she was carrying a breakfast tray; "Baby, I wanted to surprise in bed with breakfast." Serena said pouting, as I had ruined the surprise, I melted instantly. A couple of months, Serena was fighting back at the cancer and she was determined to stay with me. She was slowly getting back to full strength (and getting to the Serena I knew and loved); "I'm sorry baby, I just got scared." I replied as she smiled at me.

"I forgive you baby." She said as I smiled back at her, then we sat downstairs and ate our breakfast together. We have a laugh and shared memories, also today was the day that we were going to get the results. Serena was nervous (as was I), but thought happy thoughts. After breakfast, we went for a shower together and enjoyed it, Serena was also regaining back control of her bladder and she was happy again.

At 12:35pm, we went to the hospital and then we were called into the office; "Well I am very pleased to tell you, Serena, that you have beaten cancer and we will do regular/monthly check-ups." He said as Serena hugged me tightly and I cried with happiness, we decided to celebrate (privately) at home. However, we stopped off at the supermarket to do some shopping and Serena had definitely got her smile back.

Then we went home and settled in for the night, we celebrated with a bottle of Shariaz and we had a takeaway. While we waited for the takeaway to come, we made love for the first time and it was amazing. We kissed softly and then came a knock at the door, Serena put her dressing gown on and paid for the meal. We ate our tea and then went to bed after washing the plates up, Serena snuggled into my arms and I just smiled.

"Thank you for being there for me baby." Serena said as I smiled, "It was my pleasure baby. Besides, I took a vow to be with you *in sickness and in health*." I replied as she smiled and then kissed my lips softly. We fell asleep for the night and everything was back to being peaceful again.


End file.
